Temporary Bliss
by ill-interrogate-the-cat
Summary: Dean wakes up one morning, not at the bunker but at his old home. His brother is 13 and both of his parents are alive. He finds that he has to go to school and when he gets there he sees many familiar people such as Benny and Jess, Sam's old college girlfriend. Can he last in a world where his best friends, Castiel and Charlie, hate him? "It's all part of the game, Dean-o" -HS-AU-
1. Chapter 1

**~Dean~**

When Dean woke up the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his room in the bunker where he knows that he fell asleep. He sits up quickly and looks around the room that he's in. It looks so familiar but not familiar at the same time. Then it hits him; he's in his old room in his old house in Lawrence. Only now, instead of toys and other kid things lying around the room there's clothes on the floor along with a backpack. He looks at the bed side table and sees a family picture. He picks it up and looks at the people in it. He sees himself when he was about fifteen years old, Sam when he was about eleven, and shit! His parents! A knock at the door made his thoughts stop. He got up and opened the door slowly. It was Sam… But it wasn't Sam… It was a thirteen-year-old Sam. A short thirteen-year-old Sam which makes Dean feel weird since he's normally shorter than his brother.

"Sam?" Dean asked dumbfounded. Maybe this was the actual Sam wondering the same thing as Dean; what the hell is going on?

"Who else would it be?" His brother replied. "Now come on, I don't want to be late for the first day of high school."

"We go to school?" Seriously, what the hell is going on?

"Yeah, Dean, we've been going to school our whole lives pretty much. Now come on or we'll be late." Sam turned and went down stairs. Dean got dressed still trying to figure out what was going on. If he didn't know any better he'd say it was Gabriel with one of his stupid jokes but Dean did know better because Gabriel died a few years back. Well, maybe there'll be some clues at school. Dean grabbed his bag and his schedule and headed down stairs. When he went into the kitchen his mouth dropped and so did his bag.

"Mom… Dad?" His parents, they were both alive. He went up to them and gave them both a hug. They both made a surprised sound then wrapped an arm around him.

"Hi, sweetie," his mother softly said.

"Told ya he was acting weird," Sam said from behind him. Dean broke away from the hug and wiped away a tear of joy from seeing his family whole.

"Shut up, Bitch," Dean said with a smirk.

"Jerk," Sam replied instantly.

"Dean, are you alright?" His dad asked worriedly.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I just- it's nothing, never mind." He turned to his brother. "Come on, Sammy, you don't want to be late do you?" Dean picked up his back and headed to the door.

"It's Sam!" He complained.

"Yeah, yeah, Sammy, whatever you say." Dean picked up the keys to the Impala and went out of the door followed by Sam. Dean slid into the drivers' seat and started the engine and turned on the radio.

"Seriously, Dean? Do we have to listen to this?"

"You know the rules, Sam."

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole," Sam sighed. "I know." Dean smiled and they drove the rest of the way to the school without talking. When they got there Sam practically jumped out of the car. "Bye, Dean, I'll meet you by the car after school." Then Sam bolted to one of his friends. Wait, Dean recognized that particular blond. That was Jessica, Sam's girlfriend from college. Dean smiled then made his way out of the car. Suddenly, someone yelled out to him.

"Hey, Winchester!" The voice was familiar and Dean turned and saw that he was right, it was Benny. Dean still didn't know what was going on but he didn't care. First his parents are alive, then Jess is too, and now Benny. Dean almost doesn't want to find out how to get back.

"Hey, Benny," Dean replied.

"Finally, the last year and then we are out," Benny said. They walk inside the school side by side and sat at a table with some other people. He instantly saw someone he noticed.

"Gabriel," Dean said to the guy that was eating candy like usual.

"Hiya, Dean-o. I haven't seen you in a while, you know, ever since Luci." Dean was about 95 percent sure that this was the actual Gabriel. But how? He was going to comment but then somebody else did.

"Yeah, your brother's a dick." Dean looked at the person who said that. It was Victor Henriksen; that one F.B.I. guy that hated him and Sam. Strange that they're friends now.

"You okay there, brother?" Benny asked from beside him. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gunna… Go to my locker," he replied slowly.

"I gotta go to mine too so I'll tag along," Gabriel said. They both got up and headed down the hall. "So, Dean-o, how do ya like it here, in your very own senior year life?"

"I thought you were behind this but you died."

"What? You think only Cassie gets a Get Out of Death Free card?"

"Whatever. So what do I have to do to get out of this universe and back into my own?" Dean asked.

"Just survive your senior year," the archangel replied with a smirk then he left.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean mumbled. He seriously hated that guy but if it wasn't for his help then Lucifer would still be out of his box. Dean just sighed and made his way down the hall to his locker number. He heard yelling from farther down the hall so he rushed over there, not prepared for what he saw.

"Alastair," Dean breathed out. Alastair was beating up some helpless teen along with Gordon Walker.

"Oh, hiya, Dean. You wanna join?" He asked with an evil grin.

"What the hell? No, now get away from him and leave him alone!" Dean growled. Dean didn't know who the person was but he was gunna stand up for him no matter what against Alastair.

"Whatever," he said to Dean. Then he faced the other teen. "We'll be back for you later." Then he and Gordon walked off. Dean made his way to the hurt person to help them up.

"Hey are you alright?" Dean asked. When the person opened his eyes Dean's heart clenched. They were beating up Cas! "Castiel?" Dean whispered.

"I'm fine. You can leave now since you probably wouldn't want to be seen with me," Castiel said. Cas sounded so broken that it literally hurt Dean.

"Screw that, Cas, I'm not leaving. Especially since you're hurt. Why did you let them do this to you? I know you can fight back." Dean was seriously going to kill them for hurting his family.

"Why do you care, all of a sudden? You never did before." Castiel gave a humorless chuckle. "You even helped them before." No no no no no no! That can't be true. Dean would never hurt his best friend like that. "And please don't call me 'Cas,' only my friends can call me that." This hurt Dean, like, it was literally painful to hear that. Before he could reply two red heads made their way to Castiel. Dean saw that it was Anna and Charlie.

"Hey, get away from my brother!" Anna yelled. Dean was still in shock so he stood up and stumbled backwards. "Cassie, did he hurt you again?"

"No! I was helping him!" Dean yelled.

Anna snapped he head up at him. "I wasn't talking to you."

"No, he didn't. He made Alastair and Gordon leave then he was going to help me up," Castiel told her.

"Told you," Dean mumbled under his breath.

"Well you can't blame us for not believing you," Charlie said.

"Come on, I'm not a bad guy. I don't want to hurt Cas-tiel," Dean quickly corrected. "Nor do I want to see him hurt."

"Yeah, says the guy who fractured his rib last year," Anna huffed.

"Mark my words Anna and Charlie, I will make sure nobody hurts Castiel as long as I can help it," Dean vowed. Castiel was a brother to Dean and Dean always protects his family. "Now, excuse me but I have to find Gabriel and my freakin' locker." Dean turned down some random empty hall. "Gabe, get your ass over here."

"What do you want, Dean-o?" He asked.

"Out of all the people you can make hate me, you chose my best friend? What kind of dick does that?" Dean asked irritably.

"Oh, come on, Dean-o, it's only part of the game," Gabriel said with a smirk and wink before he left. Great, well this will be a long senior year.


	2. Chapter 2

**_~Castiel~_**

Castiel had no idea what just happened. What made Dean stand up for him and more importantly why did Dean Winchester vow to protect Castiel? Dean was the most popular guy in the whole school and Castiel was one of the least popular people. What baffled Cas the most was that Dean looked genuinely hurt when Anna said that Dean fractured Castiel's ribs. It seemed as if he didn't believe it.

"Cas, are you alright?" Charlie asked, breaking his thoughts. He looked over to her.

"Uh, yeah, just a little shocked still. I don't understand why Dean would vow to protect me," Castiel admitted.

"I don't believe a word he's saying," Anna huffed. "I mean, this is _Dean Winchester_, the one who has always caused us trouble." Anna did have a point but there was something in Dean's eyes and his tone of voice that said otherwise. He was like a completely different person than the one Castiel has known.

"I guess you're right," Castiel said. "Well I have to make my way to Creative Writing so I'll see you later." Castiel turned and went to his class room. When he got there, though, he saw that Alastair was in that class. He examined the room to see who else was there and he saw Dean. Dean looked up at him and gave a small smile and returned to glare at Alastair. Castiel made his way to the back of the room and took an empty desk by the window. He set his books on his desk and looked out of the window. Then, all of a sudden, someone knocked his books down.

"Castiel, Castiel, Castiel, we're going to have _so _much fun this year, aren't we?" Alastair said in a cold tone.

"You aren't gunna do anything to him," Dean practically growled. "Now pick up his stuff." Castiel was surprised that Dean was actually keeping to his promise.

"Why are you sticking up for this loser?" Alastair asked. Cas looked to Dean because he was also wondering the same thing.

"He isn't a 'loser' and he's a good person. He never did anything to deserve you being such a dick to him," Dean said.

"Oh, but he did, Dean. Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Dean snapped.

"He killed his parents and said it was demons. The freak actually believes it too." Alastair laughed. Castiel wasn't expecting what happened next. Dean punched Alastair's nose and he swears he heard a crack.

"Yeah, well I've seen enough bad in this world to believe that Castiel is telling the truth." Cas looked up wide-eyed at Dean. Does he really believe him?

"Mr. Winchester!" Miss Mosley yelled. Castiel saw Dean's eyes widen and a smile grow on his face.

"Missouri," he whispered. Dean said it like he _knew_ her but she was a new teacher, even new to the town.

"It's Miss Mosley to you, mister," she snapped. "I'd like to speak with you after class. As for now, Mr. Winchester, sit in your seat and Alastair go to the nurse, I don't want blood on my floors." Alastair left the room and Dean sat in his seat he was in earlier with a smile on his face.

During class, Castiel tried to focus, he really did, but his mind kept wondering back to what Dean did for him. He saw that when Alastair spoke Dean's bright green eyes were full of hatred and anger like he was offended by what he said about Castiel.

"Mr. Milton!" Miss Mosley snapped. "Are you paying attention?" She asked him.

"Uh, yes, Miss Mosley, I am," He replied, feeling a blush creep up his neck. Miss Mosley just looked at him for a while longer then went back to teaching. There was only ten minutes left so Castiel paid slightly more attention to class but he still couldn't totally focus.

When the bell rang, Castiel gratefully grabbed his stuff and left the class. He was going to World History now, which he thankfully had Charlie. He felt like he has to tell her about what happened in Miss Mosley's class.

When he got there his red headed friend was already there and saving spot for him. He sat down by her and looked her in the eye. "He wasn't lying," he simply said.

"What do you mean? Who wasn't lying about what?" She asked. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"_Dean_ wasn't lying about the vow. He broke Alastair's nose for saying rude things to me." Charlie's eyes widened.

"Maybe this _isn't_ the Dean that was always here."

"What does that mean?" Castiel asked her.

"What if- I'm not saying it is- but what if he was from like a different universe or something?" This idea made Charlie beam. "Oh! Maybe you two had like powers and fought evil and were a happy couple and-" Castiel put his hand in front of her mouth to make her stop talking.

"Charlie, I know you watch a lot of movies but even you must know that's impossible," Castiel pointed out.

"Well it's the best answer we've got now because nobody changes _that_ much during one summer." Charlie, of course, had a point. "Maybe we can invite him to sit with us at lunch; I bet he'd like to." Castiel rolled his eyes at her as the teacher walked in.

"Sorry I'm a little late; I had to take care of some things." This teacher looked more like a student than a teacher. "Anyway, I'm Garth Fitzgerald IV but just call me Garth." While Garth was talking, Charlie handed Castiel a note.

_So, am I gunna have to ask him to join us for lunch or will you do it? _Cas looked over at her before writing his reply.

_I probably should because he stood up for me but you're going to come with. _He saw his friend roll her eyes.

_Yeah, okay. So what's your next class?_

_ Chemistry, how about you?_

_ Same. Oh! Maybe Dean will be there and you can ask him then so you won't chicken out. _

_What makes you think that I'd chicken out?_

_Cas, have you met yourself?_ Castiel rolled his eyes now. He didn't bother to write her back seeing as there were only two minutes left. Wow, did time fly by. When the bell rang, signaling that the class was ended, Castiel and Charlie grabbed their things and walked toward the Chemistry Lab. Cas was suddenly feeling nervous. What if Dean _is _in his class and when Charlie forced him to ask he declined? Castiel would be _so _embarrassed and it'd be all Charlie's fault.

Surely enough, when they walked into class, there, sitting in the back of the room, was Dean. Charlie nudged Cas' side and started to walk towards him. When Dean looked up he smiled at them. "Hey, Castiel. Hey, Charlie," Dean said once they were close enough to him.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said which for some reason made Dean brighten up more. "I'd like to, uh, thank you for helping me today with Alastair."

"It's nothing, Cas-tiel," Dean corrected. "I told you that I was gunna make sure that nobody hurts you." Charlie then elbowed Castiel.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends today?" Castiel asked feeling a blush start to come to his face.

Dean smiled. "Sure, I was just gunna bother my brother since it's his first of high school but lunch with you guys seems a lot better." Charlie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who are you and what did you do to the Dean Winchester of this universe?" Charlie asked. Dean's eyes showed confusion so Castiel spoke up.

"Don't mind her, she watches too much television."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I know. You like Star Trek, right?" Charlie beamed at him now.

"Yeah! I fucking love it! Do _you_ like it?" She asked.

"Hell yeah, but don't tell my brother, he'd mock me for years." Charlie laughed at this.

"Dean Winchester, we are going to be great friends, I can tell," she said as she took the seat behind him and to the side of Castiel. Cas smiled; he has a feeling that this was going to be a good senior year.

* * *

**So? How was it? I think I'm going to switch between Dean and Castiel every other chapter so we can get an idea of what they are both feeling. Do you think that's a good idea or should I stick with only one of them?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_~Dean~_**

Dean was beyond happy when Charlie and Castiel decided to give him a chance. When Charlie asked him if he was from a different universe he contemplated on telling them. He decided not to since they were hardly friends but he'd probably tell them, or at least he'd tell Castiel, eventually. Dean kind of feels guilty since he's going to get close to them but once it's the end of the school year he's going back to his own universe and the douche Dean is going to be back and he'll probably give Cas and Charlie and the others a hard time. He'd have to somehow convince Gabriel to make the other Dean nice, or at least let him visit this universe sometimes.

Dean was now walking down to lunch with Charlie and Castiel when they were stopped in the hall by Victor. "Winchester, what are you doing walking with these two weirdoes?" Seriously, was the actual Dean only friends with a bunch of dicks?

"These 'weirdoes' happen to be my friends so back off, Henriksen." The three of them walked around them but Victor 'accidentally' tripped Castiel.

"Oops," he said sarcastically.

"You son of a bitch! I said to back off." Obviously people are gunna have to learn to back off since they're all so dense. Dean stomped over to Henriksen and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He was about to punch him when Castiel spoke up.

"Dean, it's fine, just let him go." Dean looked at Castiel then to Victor and back. He shoved Victor away and clenched his hands into fists and clenched his jaw. Dean feels like he should hit him for trying to hurt Castiel but Cas obviously didn't want him to.

When Dean turned around he saw that Charlie's face held shock and Castiel's face held relief. Dean walked on towards the lunch room and Cas and Charlie were right behind. When he saw his brother sitting with Jessica his mood lightened a lot and he decided to pay him a visit.

"Hey there, Sammy," Dean said as he ruffled his brother's hair.

"It's _Sam_, Dean. How hard is it for you to understand?" Jessica laughed at Sam's complaining.

"Sam, you know it's hard for Dean to understand things," she said.

"Hey! You're supposed to team up with me, not him!" Dean complained. The three of them laughed for a while before Sam spoke.

"Dean, I heard you broke some guy's nose today."

"Yeah, and it felt good to do," Dean admitted.

"Why'd you do it, Dean?"

"He was being a douche to Cas!"

"Who's Cas?" Sam questioned.

Dean turned around and saw that Castiel and Charlie were standing behind him talking to each other. "This is Castiel," he said pointing to the blue-eyed guy. "And this is Charlie," he said pointing to the red-head. Both Cas and Charlie turned their attention to Dean now.

"Oh, is this your brother?" Charlie asked.

"Yup, my precious little Sammy," Dean said with a smile.

Charlie went around and whispered something in his brother's ear which made him laugh. "Are you serious?" Charlie nodded and whispered something else. "Good idea," Sam said with a smile.

"What did she tell you?" He asked Sam and when he didn't he faced Castiel. "What did she tell him?" He asked Cas but he only shrugged. "Fine, be that way, me and Cas are gunna get some food. Let's go, Cas." Dean was surprised when Castiel didn't complain about Dean using his nickname which, of course, made Dean smile.

"You get along with Sam well," Castiel pointed out.

"Yeah, I'd die for him," Dean said. "Which I already did," he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Cas asked.

"I said that I'd die for him," Dean repeated.

"Yes, I know, I heard that but I meant what did you say after that?"

"It's not important," Dean tells him. "So do you have any siblings besides Anna?" Dean asked him.

"Yes," he said. "There's Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. You're related to Gabriel?" Dean asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because Gabriel is a fucking douche bag," Dean said angrily.

"If I'm not mistaken you were wanting to talk to him earlier," Castiel pointed out.

"Yep and I obviously need to talk to him again." They didn't talk again until they were sitting down at a table with their food.

"Did you mean what you said after you broke Alastair's nose?" Castiel asked. Dean gave him a confused look. "That you believe me, I mean."

"Oh, yeah, of course I believe you. Freakin' demons pretty much killed half my family." Dean took a bit of his food. "And like I said, I've seen enough bad things in this world to last a life time for a thousand people."

"Like what?" Castiel asked curiously. Dean swallowed hard.

"Well, um, let's just say that compared to my, uh, other life, this one is like a fucking dream."

"What do you mean by 'other life'?" Damn, Castiel is very curious here.

Dean sighed. "I don't really want to talk about it right now, if that's alright."

"Of course."

"Are you to talking about this Dean's universe?" Charlie asked as she slid into a seat. "'Cause if you are I wanna hear too. So, what's your world like?"

"Me, Sam, and Castiel hunt monsters and you are a super hacker who is the queen of Moondoor and helps us out a lot." Dean made sure to sound sarcastic about it.

"Aw, so nobody has any powers then?"

"Cas and his whole family does which sucks ass because of Gabe being a fucking trickster and ruining things too God damn much. Cas is the only one in his family who doesn't give me the urge to stab him in the brain every time he's in the room."

"What's he doing here?" Dean turned and saw Anna walking with Kevin and Meg to their table.

"He's talking about the alternate universe he came from now shush!" Charlie told her. "Now, I'm the queen of Moondoor you say?"

"Yep, you even got me to LARP once, by the way, and you made me your handmaiden. It was actually pretty fun to be honest," Dean admitted which just made Charlie light up.

"Oh my God, we should go sometime!" She exclaimed.

Dean laughed. "Sure, before the year's done."

"Wow, Dean-o, who took that stick out of your ass?" Meg asked.

"Can it, Meg. In my universe you were a demon which isn't that surprising seeing as you're a bitch."

"Such hateful words, Dean, and you barely know me. Why are you sitting here anyways?"

"Cas and Charlie asked if I wanted to and I said sure," Dean told her.

"Right and what about the people you normally hang out with?"

"You mean those douche bags that are dicks to Cas? If I'm anywhere near them I feel like I want to punch them for being douche bags."

"Aw, you're so protective for him. Does Dean-o have special feelings for our Clarence?"

"What? No! It's not like that!" Dean said quickly feeling his face heat up. "I can't explain it right now." Why does everyone thing he's gay? In his own universe people assumed he and his brother were a couple and here they're assuming he and Castiel are. Seriously, what the hell?

"It's strange, though," Charlie said. "You barely know him except you're trying to protect him like you've been friends with him for _years._"

_ That's because I have known him for years, _Dean wanted to say but once again thought better of it. Instead he said, "Well he is the one who gripped my tight and raised me from perdition in my universe."

"Wait, you were in Hell?" Kevin asked "How did Castiel save you, then?"

"You guys, it's just a silly story," Anna complained. "None of it is actually true, right Dean?"

"Right," Dean agreed even though it was true.

"Fine," Kevin said. "Then humor me; how _did_ Castiel save you from Hell? And why were you in Hell in the first place?"

"I sold my soul to a demon to save my brother's life and Cas saved me because he and his family were angels of the Lord and God commanded that I'd be save because he had 'plans' for me." For the rest of lunch, the group asked Dean a bunch of questions about Dean's universe, of course thinking that it was only fake. The questions were mainly about some of the monsters he hunts and what they were like in his universe. He didn't have a problem with any of the questions until one that Castiel asked.

"What was the last thing that happened when you were there?" The last thing Dean remembers happening was sitting in a chair beside Sam's bed while Sam was practically dying in his room at the bunker after stopping the trials and soon falling asleep in that chair wondering if Cas died during the fall of the angels. Of course Dean couldn't say that because he knows that he'd get too emotional about it and Dean Winchester doesn't do emotions.

"I just remember falling asleep at the bunker and the next thing I know I was waking up in my childhood home," he decides to say. Before anyone can ask another question the bell rang at Dean got up, dumped his tray, and left, not waiting for anyone so they couldn't ask more questions.

* * *

**Urg, I'm not a big fan of this chapter, sorry! I'll make it up to you with the next chapter, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_~Castiel~_**

Castiel didn't have to know Dean well to know that something was bothering him. Ever since lunch he's been acting weird. Well, weirder than he's been acting, like something's bothering him. Castiel wanted to ask him what was bothering him but he thought that Dean would probably want some time to think it over maybe so instead he just went to his next class.

There were only three classes left and time couldn't seem to pass fast enough. Castiel was a perfect student, always paying attention and always getting A's, but ever since this morning his thoughts kept going to Dean; whether it be his beautiful green eyes or his protectiveness over Castiel, his thoughts always went to him. It bothers Castiel because for all he knew Dean was just trying to get close so he can hurt him even more. Cas doesn't normally trust people easily but for some reason he _wants_ to trust Dean. There's something different about the vibe he gets from Dean now. Any time when Dean came by before the vibe was 'danger' but now it was the opposite, 'safety'.

Castiel's mind was now on Dean's stories from lunch. Dean answered the all the questions surely, as if it really happened, which of course is crazy to think because switching universes is impossible. Either way Castiel enjoyed hearing the stories of Dean, Sam, and himself saving the world multiple times. He's not sure, though, how they were able to do all of it without dying. It's truly amazing.

The bell rang and Castiel was heading to his second to last, and most favorite, class of the day; art. He's been drawing since he was about nine or ten years old so he's gotten pretty good. He took the seat he sat in every year he took this class; the seat farthest from the door in the front of the room. More people shuffle in during the next few minutes and Castiel was relieved when one of his close friends, Balthazar, walked in and soon after, Anna.

"Hello, Balthazar, hello, Anna," Castiel greeted as they both took a seat beside him.

"So, Cassie" Balthazar starts. "Who's the one doing the drugs; you or Dean Winchester?" Castiel blinked a few times, surprised by the question, before replying to his friend.

"What do you mean? Why do you assume someone is doing drugs?" Castiel asked.

"Well, now don't take this the wrong way, why would Dean just randomly talk to you one day and why are you letting him talk to you?" Balthazar asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, and he was acting weirdly nice to us," Anna chimed in. "Also it seemed like he thought that fantasy world he made up was real." Anna does have a point, Castiel realized, but there's still something about Dean that makes Castiel think that he did change somehow.

"I'm not doing drugs and I'm sure he's not either," Cas told them.

"Cassie, just because you used to have a crush him for some unknown reason when you first moved here back in the eighth grade doesn't mean that you can just trust him," Balthazar warned.

"I agree, Cas, I still think that he's up to no good with this," Anna told him.

"We'll give it a few days and see where it goes, I guess," Castiel suggested. "Because if he is being honest with this then I do not want to be rude since he is going to protect me."

"Right I heard about that, he broke Alastair's nose for being a dick to you. Why did he start protecting you again?" The blond asked.

"Meg thinks it's because Dean likes him," Anna told him. "But Dean denies it saying something about not being able to explain it right now. So there's obviously a reason. What do you think, Cas because, unlike Charlie, I don't believe his alternate universe story." Castiel honestly had no idea. It does seem like Dean's a totally different person but Cas isn't foolish enough to actually believe that he's from a different universe like Charlie seems to believe. So what changed this totally different personality? Even though Castiel highly doubts it, but maybe it is drugs, but that's unlikely since he participates in sports.

"I have no idea, honestly," Castiel replied. "Perhaps I can ask him sometime."

"You have study hall next, right Cassie?" Balthazar asked with a grin.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, maybe Winchester is in our study hall and we can interrogate him and find out." Castiel sighed but nodded.

"I guess that is the best choice we have to get answers." He wasn't sure if it was a great idea but he really wants some answers to the many questions that have been in is head for the past few hours.

Balthazar and Anna started talking about something that Castiel didn't really care about so he looked up at the clock and saw that half the class was over and the teacher, Mrs. Schultz, wasn't in the class yet. Most students love when this happens but since it's Cas' favorite class he was kind of upset about it.

Mrs. Schultz didn't come until there were five minutes left because she 'had to run important errands' so the class got to talk for the rest of the time. Castiel just sat and listened to Balthazar's and Anna's pointless argument about a movie Cas hasn't watched. It was kind of amusing seeing them get so worked up about something that doesn't even matter.

Soon enough the bell rang and Castiel and Balthazar made their way to the library for study hall. "So, Cassie, are you ready for interrogating Dean?" Balthazar asked while bumping his shoulder.

"We aren't even sure if he does have study hall right now," Castiel replied. He was honestly kind of nervous but he wasn't going to let that get the best of him since he wanted answers. Sure enough, when they made their way to their usual spot from last year, there was Dean Winchester sitting in Balthazar's seat.

"You're in my spot, Winchester," Balthazar said when they were right in front of the table Dean was sitting at. Dean's head snapped up and he looked at him.

"Seriously? Balthazar too? How many people go to this fucking school that I already know?" Dean asked more to himself than anybody as he put his head down on the table.

"Yeah, Cassie, I think he's doing drugs. I told you," Balthazar told Castiel. This made Dean's head come up again.

"Hey, Cas," Dean greeted with a smile. Dean got up and moved to the other side of the table. "You guys can sit down if you want," He told them. Balthazar and Castiel sat in their usual seats and looked at Dean.

"So, Dean, what made you take sudden interest in my Cassie?" Balthazar asked almost suddenly.

"Like I said before, I can't explain it right now."

"Well, that's not good enough. We want answers so answer us," Balthazar told him.

Dean glared at Balthazar and Castiel can tell that Dean is getting very irritated. "Well to bad for you. I have no answers I can give you," Dean snapped.

"How do I know that you aren't just trying to get close to Cassie just to stab him in the back later?" Balthazar asked bitterly.

"Damn it, how many times do I have to say this until people understand? _I. Don't. Want. Cas. Hurt."_ Castiel heard Dean's intensity when he said each word.

"Well I don't believe you and I don't think Castiel should trust you."

"Well I don't think that's for you to decide." Castiel stayed silent during this exchange. He didn't know what to say. Balthazar is his closest friend and he only began talking to Dean today so he felt like he should stick to what Balthazar said but something in him said he could trust Dean for an unknown reason. Dean hurt him. A lot. So why did he feel like he can trust him?

"I think that Balthazar has a point," Castiel finally says. "You have hurt me a lot so what's to say that you not going to hurt me soon?" Castiel saw hurt on Dean's face while on Balthazar's face was a smirk. "I don't know why I feel like I should trust you at all but I think I could possibly give you a chance to prove us wrong."

"Bloody hell, Cassie, what are you doing? I swear if you're doing this just because of the thing from the eighth grade-"

"It's not because of the thing from eighth grade," Castiel interrupted glaring at his friend.

"What happened in eighth grade?" Dean asked curiously from across the table.

"It is not of import," Castiel replied not looking Dean in the eye.

"Come on, you guys can't talk about something I don't know about right in front of me, it's not fair," Dean complained right before the final bell went off signaling the end of the school day. Castiel and Balthazar said their goodbyes. "Hey, Cas, do you need a ride home?" Dean asked before Castiel was going to say his goodbye to him.

"Huh? Oh, um, Charlie was going to take me home but, uh, sure, I guess. Just let me tell her," Castiel told him as he pulled out his phone to text his friend.

"Awesome," Dean said as they walked out the door.

* * *

**How was it? Any good? I originally had this chapter and the next completely done with, like. 3,000 words each but there was this huge plot twist that shouldn't be there in the beginning of a fan fic so I saved it for later. I hope I can use it sometime...**

**Well, while I was at my wifi-less grandma's house and in the car for many, many hours, I thought of some other great ideas. Well these ideas can't actually come in until far later in the story but they're there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_~Dean~_**

Dean lead Castiel to his Baby parked in the parking lot once the exited the school. "Isn't she beautiful?" He asked Cas once they got by the car. Castiel just nodded. "She was by dad's but now she's my Baby. The most important thing in my life besides Sammy of course." Dean stood smiling at the car until Castiel spoke.

"What about your parents?" Castiel asked with his head tilted the way he always does when he's confused. Dean smiled at the side of it but then he remembered the question.

He forgot about his parents. He's been so used to them not being there that it seemed unnatural for them to be here now. Well, of course it _was_ unnatural seeing as this is Gabriel's doing but that's not the point.

"Sometimes I forget that they even exist," Dean admitted because it was the truth. Castiel squinted at him.

"Do they work a lot?"

Dean snorted. "My dad works all the time and my mom… I don't know what she does." Before Castiel could comment, Dean saw Sam coming so he got into the driver's seat and Castiel got in the passenger's seat. Dean saw Sam pout before he got into the back. "Hiya, Sammy. How was your first day?" Dean asked as he started the Impala and drove out of the school lot.

Sam instantly brightened. "It was great! There's this new girl and she's really nice," Sam told him with a smile.

"Oh yeah? What's this mystery girl's name?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Her name is Ruby." Dean slammed on the brakes and his smirk turned into a grim expression. That was a person Dean thought he'd never see again. "What the hell, Dean?" Sam asked with surprise. Castiel's face also held a lot of surprise. It was weird seeing him with a lot of emotion.

"You can't talk to her, Sam," Dean told his little brother. Hell, he didn't want him to even in the same school as her.

"Dean! You can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with!" Sam yelled.

"I don't trust her, Sam!" Dean yelled back.

"You don't even know her!"

"I know who to trust and who not to trust! For instance: Cas we can trust. I trust him with my life." Dean saw that Castiel was surprised at this, which, of course, is understandable. "Meg we can't trust." Dean turned to Castiel. "I know she's your friend but I can't trust her. Charlie we can definitely trust. Ruby we can't trust. I wouldn't trust her taking care of a plant." Dean started to drive again.

"She's a nice girl, Dean!"

"That's her trick to get you to do things you'll regret later," Dean sternly told him.

"You can't make me stop talking to her," Sam told his brother.

"So help me, Sam, if I see you with her we are changing schools and going to Sioux Falls."

"And what? Live with Uncle Bobby?" Sam asked this with disgust which made Dean even angrier.

"Bobby is a good person, Sam. He's been there more times than dad had." Dean was completely done with this conversation. "You know what, Sam? Do whatever you want. But if Ruby ends up getting you arrested, which I'm sure she will, then don't come crying to me 'cause you'd be on your own. I ain't helping you with that." Nobody in the car spoke until they reached the Winchester household. "I gotta take Cas back to his place and I might stop off at some places," Dean told Sam as the younger brother left the car. Once Sam got in the house Dean pulled out of the drive way.

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh on him, Dean?" Castiel asked from his seat.

"I'm just trying to protect him," Dean said defensively without looking at his friend. He didn't really want to talk about this right now. "So, where's your house?" Dean asked Castiel. Castiel rattled off directions to Dean and he found out that Cas lived nearby; only about fifteen minutes away.

When Dean pulled up to the house Castiel directed him to he was greeted with a huge house with a small sign in the front reading _'The Milton's' _which made a question pop into Dean's head.

"You go by Milton?" Dean asked curiously. "I say you look more like a Novak," he admitted. It makes sense that it seems like that since his vessel is Jimmy Novak. Dean saw that Castiel stiffened at the question.

"My name was Novak before my siblings and I moved with our uncle when our parents died," Castiel said quietly making Dean regret asking.

"Shit, Cas, I'm sorry," Dean apologized.

"You don't need to apologize, Dean," Castiel told him. "But, uh, how did you know about my previous last name? Nobody else does, not even Balthazar." What the hell was Dean supposed to say? He can't exactly say _'Oh, well your vessel, you know, from my world, was named Jimmy Novak so I thought that you'd have his last name.'_

"It, uh, just fits you, I guess," Dean replied awkwardly. He cleared his throat to ask another question. "Who is your uncle anyways?"

By the look on Castiel's face Dean could tell that his uncle wasn't exactly the uncle of the year. "His name is Zachariah," Cas finally said.

"Fucking shit." Castiel's life must be hell with that douche bag being in charge. "Well I can tell you one thing; I don't trust this man. Never did, never will. And if he ever tries to start shit just call me and I'll come get you at whatever time," Dean told him as he scribbled down his number on a piece of paper. He can't stand the thought of his friend being trapped with this evil dick. Castiel gave a humorless chuckle that reminded Dean of the 2014 Castiel. It was a sound that Dean hoped he'd never hear again but this world is full of things and people he'd thought he'd never see again.

"It's strange. You never met him yet you're the only one aside from me and Gabriel that believe he is no good. I guess you are good at know who and who not to trust," Castiel told him.

"Told ya," Dean said. "Now I just gotta get Sam to listen to me," Dean muttered. Dean just wanted to go back to his own world even though his life was crap but at least he was able to deal with it. "Before I leave, do you know if Gabriel is here? I need to talk to him."

As if on cue, Gabriel opened the front door and greeted them. "Cassie, Dean-o!" He yelled.

"I guess he is," Castiel replied.

"Gabe, I gotta talk to you. Now," Dean told him.

"Cassie can you go inside so Dean-o and I can talk in private?" Castiel just nodded and headed to the house. "What?"

"Put me back in my own world, Gabe."

"Now why would I do that? You know how I love to mess with you Winchester bros," the archangel told him with a smirk.

"Why do I even have to do this? What's the point?" Dean asked irritated. "I have things to do like to watch over my brother and to find Cas. For all I know he could be on the side of the road dying or something!" Gabriel sighed.

"How about this: every day you stay in here, in this world, and then I'll heal your brother a bit," Gabriel suggests. "As for Castiel; I can assure you that he's okay, alive, and very human," he informed the taller man.

"Wait, he's _human?_ He doesn't know a thing about being human. Damn it, he's probably gunna get himself killed." Dean ran his hands through his hair. He doesn't know what he'd do if Castiel died. Again. "Just look out for him, alright?"

"Don't worry, your boyfriend will be alright," he told Dean with a smirk.

"He's not my boyfriend, damn it. He's my best friend and pretty much my first friend," Dean told him. Why did people assume that they were a couple? Dean wasn't even gay.

"Right, you keep on telling yourself that," Gabriel said with a wink. "By the way, expect a surprise tomorrow." After that he walked into his house. Dean stood there trying to decipher what he meant by that but came up with nothing. Something in his gut was telling him that Gabriel was up to no good.

* * *

**How was it? Many surprises are gunna be coming up within the next few chapters :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**_~Castiel~_**

Castiel went upstairs to his room confused on why Dean desperately wants to talk to Gabriel if he hates him so much. Whatever it was it seemed like it was important by the urgency in his voice. Well, Dean is just full of surprises today. Especially when he said he trusted Castiel with his life. Castiel isn't even sure if he trusts Dean himself. He knows that Balthazar and Anna don't trust him. Charlie seems to be getting along with him. Maybe Castiel will ask Gabriel later.

To pass the time, Castiel grabbed a book from a shelf in his room and began to read sitting on his bed. He doesn't have free time when his uncle is home but since he's on some business trip Castiel is going to use his free time. He got about thirty pages read when Gabriel walked into his room.

"Hello, Gabriel."

"Hey there, bro!" He greeted as he sat down beside his brother. "So, Dean Winchester is your newest buddy, huh?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm not sure if we're 'buddies' because I'm not sure if I can trust him," Castiel told his brother. "Charlie seems to trust him but Balthazar and Anna think he is up to no good." Castiel looked his brother in the eye. "What do you think, Gabriel?"

"The whole Winchester clan is trustworthy. Well most of them, at least. I was never too sure of Papa Bear," Gabriel said. "But I do know that all of them, especially Dean, would die for anyone they care about. He'd also be seriously thinking of murder if anyone hurt the one's he cares about. That is why it's always fun to mess with him. And now that Baby Bear is in high school I can mess with him too."

"Wouldn't that be an unwise thing to do if he would contemplate murder for you doing that?" Castiel asked.

"Nah, Dean-o would never kill me. Well, he would and he _did_ almost try but even though he says he hates me he'd probably thank me for all I did and am doing for him by the end of the year." Gabriel smirked to himself. "Anyway, is there anything else you need to know?"

"Um, do you know anything about the new girl, Ruby, in Sam's grade?" Castiel asked out of curiosity. "Sam said she is a nice girl but Dean was sure that she was trouble."

"That's because Dean's right. She's no good and Sam shouldn't socialize with her." Gabriel sighed. "But knowing Sam and the choices he made he'll probably end up trusting her over his own brother."

"Sam doesn't seem like the one to do that, though. He seems like a nice kid with a bright future." Castiel may not know Sam much, like, at all but he can tell that he's a good kid.

"That's because he is. He's my favorite of the Winchester bros but sometime people do stupid things, Cas."

"How do you and Dean know Ruby is so bad if she is new here?"

"We're good at reading people," Gabriel told his brother.

"Do you know what caused Dean to change the way he's acting?" Castiel suddenly asked. He couldn't help is burning curiosity of Dean Winchester for some reason and it seems like Gabriel know a lot about both of the Winchester brothers so maybe he would know about this.

"All I can say is that he's been through so much shit these past few months." Castiel knows that his brother knows more that he is saying but decides not to ask about it since it's probably not his place to tell Dean's problems. If the green eyed teen ever wants Castiel to know then he'd tell him. "Oh, and before I go, there are a few things to know about Dean. One: He doesn't do chick flick moments meaning you can't really get him to talk about what he's really feeling. Two: He feels like protecting certain people in general is his job. And three: In his car you're not allowed to change the music and if you complain he'll just turn it up louder. Even ask Sam." And with that Gabriel got up and left the room.

Castiel was left alone with his thoughts now. What made the Winchester family so loyal? What's so bad about Ruby and why would she cause Sam to turn against his brother? What has Dean been through this summer that made him change so drastically? All these questions where going through his head and he had no answer for any of them. His thoughts were only broken once his stomach mas rumbling for food. Castiel looked over at his clock and saw that it was almost six o'clock now so he decided to head down stairs to find something to eat.

When he got into the large kitchen, Anna and Lucifer were in there cooking something. "What died in here?" He asked even though it smelt amazing. Castiel and his siblings got along with each other very well. Even though the two eldest of the siblings, Michael and Lucifer, bicker about almost everything they would still protect each other but Michael moved out last year to go to college. Gabriel, the third oldest, was Cas' favorite sibling then Anna, the youngest aside from Castiel, was his next choice. The three of them, Gabriel, Anna, and Castiel, were all in senior year because Gabriel didn't have enough credits to pass last year and Castiel skipped a grade back in elementary school.

"Oh shush, Cas," Anna said with a smile. "We're making stew and it'll be done in about fifteen or twenty minutes." Gabriel groaned from the living room which was pretty much right next to the kitchen.

"Why do we have to have stew?" He whined.

"Just because it isn't loaded with sugar doesn't mean it's not good," Lucifer told him.

"Ah, but you see, Luci, that's where you're wrong. Sugar makes everything good."

"Gabriel," Castiel said. "I hope you realize that if you keep eating a lot of sugar then you'll turn out to be fat later on."

"Pft, Cassie, we all know that's just a lie to get people to eat healthy. And if I ever do become fat we all know I can make it work and still be a sexy beast." The three in the kitchen looked at each other before the burst out laughing.

"What do you mean 'still'?" Lucifer inquired with a smirk and raised eye brow. Gabriel inhaled loudly and put a hand to his chest.

"That hurt, Luce! You are a dick, I hope you know that."

"It comes with the name," the taller blond told him which made them all laugh. They always had fun when their Uncle Zachariah was gone because when he was there they were practically not allowed to laugh. Castiel knows that Lucifer and Anna hate him as much as Gabriel and he do, especially Lucifer, but they always say he's now that bad.

When their supper was finished being cooked, Castiel grabbed four bowls and spoons while Anna brought the food to the dining room table. Anna put a spoon full of stew in everyone's bowl once it was in front of them. Once Castiel got his, he took a spoonful and put it in his mouth.

"Mm, this is amazing, you two," Castiel complimented.

"This," Gabriel said pointing at the bowl with his spoon. "This is pretty damn good for food without sugar," he admitted.

"I told you," Lucifer said with a smirk. Gabriel glared at him and continued eating.

* * *

**Ugh. How was it? I don't feel like I wrote Gabriel that good here, in this chapter. Mainly during the brotherly talk between him and Cas.**


	7. BONUS CHAPTER FOR CLARIFICATION

_**A/N: Okay, so this is like a bonus chapter I guess. Written so things won't be so confusing later on with some of the ideas I have. It's really short, like, less than 400 words I**__**believe.**_

* * *

**~Gabriel~**

Gabriel plopped down on his bed after he was done eating and sighed. Gabriel honestly liked this world better than his own because here his family was pretty much a happy family and not going through the crap from his own world. His family got along here. Well, aside from Zachariah who is a bigger bag of dicks than Lucifer was from his own universe. Gabriel wishes he can just make him go poof gone but he can't. He knows that Dean thinks that he is controlling this world but he isn't. Since the angels fell he couldn't do much but since he is an archangel he can do more than his brothers and sisters. All Gabriel was able to do was put Dean here in this universe. Kind of like what Balthazar did with the Winchester brothers.

He probably did make Dean think that he controlled this place since before Dean left he did tell Dean to expect a surprise. He liked making Dean feel antsy like that but he didn't really have a surprise. Maybe he could convince Castiel to wear a suit with a blue tie and tan trench coat. Maybe he'll also convince his brother to comb his hair to see how Dean would react to seeing him with neat hair. He'd probably fix it to make it messy again.

And Dean claims he has no feelings for Castiel. Well Gabriel calls bullshit on that. He doesn't doubt at all that Dean doesn't realize it but seriously. He knows Dean, well, he doesn't really know him but he knows what he's like and Dean wouldn't stick around with just anyone after they did the things Cas did. Sure Dean can pull the 'He's my best friend and first friend' card all he wants but it's Gabriel's goal to try to get Dean to get it through is thick skull that he does, in fact, like Castiel more than a friend. And to do this he's going to have to meddle. Big time.

* * *

**I hope this was a decent chapter. I wasn't to sure about it but I was just like "What the hell" and wrote it. I really do think it will help clarify things later on, so that's a plus.**

**What I basically wanted you to get out of it was that Gabriel does NOT control this universe that they're in so he pretty much put Dean in that world and let is flow as normal. Does that make sense? I hope so.**

**Anyway, the next chapter is going to be a Dean chapter and a character is going to be coming that will be VERY important later on!**


End file.
